Chippo (Bauwan)
:This article is for the character in the 1982 and 2014 movies. :Don't confuse this character with Chippo in the 1990 movie. ---- Chippo (チッポ) is a puppy who was helped by prince Kuntakku and helped him escape from access of Daburanda. He only appears in the 1982 movie Nobita and the Haunts of Evil and the 2014 remake of the movie. Chippo is voiced by Kazuko Sugiyama in the original movie and Chika Sakamoto in the remake. Story |-|Original= In the original movie, Chippo’s real family wasn’t known. Only know his parents and other villagers were arrested to fabricate ancient weapons order to the outside world aggression by Daburanda's henchmens. From there, he spent a long time wandering life and often stole food surreptitiously. After Kuntakku return to Bauwanko, he detected Chippo was chased by Daburanda’s troops besause of stealing food. So he was liberated fortunately, and they run away. Since then, Chippo tell the whole truth of what happened when he missing. Simultaneously, he also helped Kuntakku and friend escape by hiding in a haystack. Meanwhile, Chippo inadvertently known the circumstances of Kuntaku since survived till you find the opportunity to return. That night, Kuntakku rescued Brus secretly after Chippo verify rumors about his placement in custody. Althought Brus was rescued successfully, everyone has to refuge in paper house of Doraemon because of being wanted. Brus prophesy is transmitted in Kuntakku’s clan might be fulfilled. Just then, Chippo sobbed as hunger strikes again and involve everybody afterwards. Doraemon had to use pray with condition machine and the hunger to be resolved quickly. The next night, Chippo and everyone go to the statue surreptitiously by disguising. Unfortunately, Daburanda’s troops detected and urged all forces went to arrest and kill them, Brus must fought, they tried to escape, but they’re still blocked, attacked, and was lucky to escape in hollow tree. Chippo worries Kuntakku because he wanted desperately to protect his country, he refused to return to that Gain help him cooperate. However, Chippo hadn’t known where to go himself after Daburanda’s troops were arrested . |-|2014 Remake= Chippo was born and grew up in a potato field of Bauwanko wing, was taken care of by his parents and plainting potato, rice and sold to earn money. One day, he was just collecting sweet potatoes, his donkeys are being eaten, he saw his parents are being arrested to fabricate ancient weapons order to the outside world aggression by Dabranda’s henchmens (Daburanda then has the ability to control the kingdom besuase Kuntakku been missing). From there, he spent a long time wandering life and often stole food surreptitiously. After Kuntakku return to Bauwanko, he detected Chippo was chased by Baldery and Bernard besause of stealing food. Bernard trying to chase him and catch his tail, pull upwards to askes the crime, then Chippo uses his teeth to bite nose’s Benard. Infuriated, Bernard pulled his sword out of treatment, Kuntakku quickly kicked him out and banishment. So he was liberated fortunately, and they run away. Since then, Chippo tell the whole truth of what happened when he missing. Simultaneously, he also helped Kuntakku and friend escape by hiding in a haystack. Meanwhile, Baron Saber was walking patrol detected a suspicious smell in the vehicle of Chippo. Chippo lie was immediately brought potatoes to market then he cried Daburanda’s henchmens ransacked, then Chippo are scared and worried. At that time, groups in Chippo’s vehicle use deformative drug to turn into potato like the lie of Chippo, it turned out after finishing ransacked just potato basket, then Sarbel apologize and move on. Chippo happy and ending fear. That night, Kuntakku rescued Brus secretly after Chippo verify rumors about his placement in custody. Althought Brus was rescued successfully, everyone has to refuge in paper house of Doraemon because of being wanted. Brus prophesy is transmitted in Kuntakku’s clan might be fulfilled. Just then, Chippo sobbed as hunger strikes again and involve everybody afterwards. Doraemon had to use pray with condition machine and the hunger to be resolved quickly. The next night, Chippo and everyone go to the statue surreptitiously by disguising. Unfortunately, Daburanda’s troops detected and urged all forces went to arrest and kill them, Brus must fought, they tried to escape, but they’re still blocked, attacked, and was lucky to escape in hollow tree. Chippo worries Kuntakku because he wanted desperately to protect his country, he refused to return to that Jaian help him cooperate. After Daburanda’s troops were arrested, Daburanda want to kill Spiana after he obtruded her follow him unsuccessfully, Chippo with civilians go to the royal palace in protest. Through Chippo, they have learned the truth about the death of King, Prince Kuntakku’s father in the past, mainly due he arranged for the prince falsely accused. Daburanda ultimately failed, everything wraps. As well as Nobita’s groups of friends, Chippo also Kuntakku has large feast prepared such as their promise. He was also present at statue split up them. Appearance Chippo is a light brown puppy with dark brown ears. Personality Relationship Comparision Manga and Movie (Original) Original movie and Remake movie Trivia Navigation ja:チッポ＊ vi:Chipo zh:基伯 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Animals Category:Non-human Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Dogs Category:Minor Characters Category:Good Characters